


Mine, all mine

by richmahogany



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmahogany/pseuds/richmahogany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can possibly get Finch so hot under the collar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble challenge, but I didn't get it finished in time so it never got posted. I didn't want it to go to waste, so to give you all a bit of a giggle, here is my first ever drabble.

The final layer fell away with a soft rustle, and the sight that was revealed to him nearly took his breath away. He moved his face closer, and an intoxicating scent tickled his nostrils. He couldn’t resist to touch now. His fluttering fingers caressed the spine, sending a small shiver up his own backbone. It had taken Finch a lot of time and trouble, not to mention money, before he could see off his rivals and claim his prize, but it had all been worth it: finally that first edition of “Pride and Prejudice” was his.


End file.
